


Когда ты рядом

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Series: Mini, G-PG13 [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен не придавал значения их совместным ночевкам до тех пор, пока не понял, что хочет большего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда ты рядом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Sleep Better with You Next to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/93296) by akintay. 



> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "Когда ты рядом"

Впервые они заснули вместе во время съемок второго сезона, и, разумеется, это произошло по вине Джареда. Просто Дженсен случайно оказался его соседом по… кровати. В принципе, ничего сверхъестественного, на площадке часто возникают разные ситуации, не связанные с работой.  
  
В тот день было чертовски холодно. До съемок следующего эпизода оставалось часа два, и Дженсен решил, что может наконец немного вздремнуть. Но стоило ему сбросить обувь, как в дверь трейлера негромко постучали.  
  
— Господи, только бы ничего важного, — пробормотал он, открывая и лицом к лицу сталкиваясь с Джаредом. — Ну что еще?  
  
— В моем трейлере сломался обогреватель, — пожаловался тот. — Там теперь хренов морозильник.  
  
— Я хотел слегка подремать, вообще-то, — раздраженно отозвался Дженсен, со вздохом впуская его внутрь.  
  
— Шикарно, — лучезарно улыбнулся Джаред. — Я тоже. Ничего, если я посплю у тебя? Обещаю не шуметь. Ты вообще не заметишь, что я здесь.  
  
— Ладно, — пожал плечами Дженсен, и улыбка на лице Джареда стала просто неприлично широкой.  
  
— Спасибо, старик, — поблагодарил он и тут же устремился к кровати.  
  
Одного короткого взгляда хватило, чтобы понять: ни один из них не сможет нормально отдохнуть в такой тесноте. Хотя это ведь Джаред, рядом с ним не существует понятия «личное пространство», даже если речь идет о постели.  
  
— Не храпеть, не разговаривать во сне, не толкаться, — загибая пальцы, перечислил Дженсен, — и не тянуть одеяло на себя, ненавижу, когда так делают.  
  
— Господи, а я-то все думаю, чего ты до сих пор никого не нашел, — сахарно улыбнулся Джаред.  
  
— Отвали. Ты хочешь спать в моей постели или нет?  
  
— Ничего такого не имел в виду, — быстро спохватился тот. — Клянусь. Разве что хотел еще раз напомнить, какой ты на самом деле охренительный и как я рад иметь такого друга.  
  
— Чудненько. А теперь заткнись и давай укладываться.  
  
Джаред жестом застегнул себе рот на замок, сбросил обувь и забрался под одеяло.  
  
Довольно странно было ощущать его так близко, и Дженсен старательно отползал на свою сторону узкой кровати, которая совершенно точно не была рассчитана на двух взрослых мужчин. А вот Джареда такие пустяки не беспокоили: поворочавшись с минуту, он удовлетворенно вздохнул и моментально отключился.  
  
Наблюдать за ним — спящим — оказалось даже забавно. Джаред мирно сопел в подушку, и Дженсен мысленно приказал себе напомнить ему принять лекарство, чтобы не дай бог не свалился с какой-нибудь простудой. С этими мыслями он и провалился в сон.  
  
Звук будильника раздался около часа спустя. Открыв глаза, Дженсен в ужасе обнаружил, что прижимается щекой к руке Джареда, более того, рубашка в этом месте слегка влажная… и, черт возьми, он даже думать не хотел о том, почему. Джаред завозился под боком и прижался сильнее.  
  
— Любитель обнимашек, — пробормотал Дженсен и потряс его за плечо.  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Пора вставать, приятель.  
  
Джаред разочарованно вздохнул, перевернулся на спину, широко зевнул и потянулся.  
  
— Неплохо вздремнули, чувак, — произнес он, устало взглянув на Дженсена.  
  
— Сойдет.  
  
— Сойдет? — ухмыльнувшись, эхом отозвался Джаред и ткнул его локтем в бок. — Завязывай вести себя как мачо и признай: было здорово. Разве я не лучший партнер для сна во всем мире?  
  
— Понятия не имею, — покачав головой, фыркнул Дженсен. — Мне не с чем сравнивать.  
  
— Я лучший, — заявил Джаред. — Ну и ты тоже ничего.  
  
— В любом случае, нам пора вернуться к работе, — ответил Дженсен, хлопнув его по плечу, и поднялся. — Не хочу, чтобы сюда заявились продюсеры и застали нас спящими в одной постели. Не отвяжутся потом.  
  
Джаред горько вздохнул, всем своим видом демонстрируя желание остаться в кровати, но все же поднялся.  
  
***  
  
То, что во всех их совместных ночевках виноват исключительно Джаред, Дженсен утверждал бы до конца своих дней. Этому засранцу с заискивающей улыбкой и щенячьим взглядом просто невозможно было сказать «нет». И уж конечно, Дженсен никогда в жизни не признался бы, что не особенно сопротивлялся. Впрочем, попробовал бы он отказать — под фирменным взглядом Джареда любая, даже самая идиотская, идея казалась гениальной.  
  
Но это вовсе не означает, что они  _постоянно_  спали вместе! Дженсен соглашался  _иногда_  — в конце концов, куча людей время от времени спит со своими друзьями в одной постели. Они с Джаредом действительно близки, в Канаде реально холодно, кроме того, зачастую это просто удобно. Да и вообще, дети регулярно устраивают такие ночевки — а Джаред далеко не всегда вел себя как взрослый, особенно когда они оставались одни. Ничего такого.  
  
Когда они случайно засыпали на диване, крепко прижавшись друг к другу, или когда после совместного вечера, проведенного в каком-нибудь баре, Дженсен ехал к Джареду вместо того, чтобы вернуться домой, он уверял себя, что это в порядке вещей. Да и Джаред был настолько любезен, что сам предлагал остаться у него в спальне, а не ночевать на несвежем белье в комнате для гостей. И он уже упоминал, что в Канаде можно свихнуться от холода?.. Любой ученый, не задумываясь, подтвердит, что тепло человеческого тела — лучший способ согреться.  
  
Дженсену замечательно спалось вместе с Джаредом. В такие дни он обычно просыпался по-настоящему отдохнувшим. Ему нравилось чувствовать кого-то под боком, нравилось ощущение близости, возникающее всякий раз, когда делишь с кем-то постель, но он и предположить не мог, что будет испытывать нечто подобное, просыпаясь в одной кровати с лучшим другом. И если по утрам они не сразу бросались по делам, а позволяли себе — в самом невинном смысле слова — немного поваляться в обнимку, то это вовсе не повод для паники, черт возьми.  
  
***  
  
Большую часть времени в перерыве между съемками второго и третьего сезонов они провели отдельно друг от друга, и Дженсен волей-неволей признался себе, что скучал по Джареду гораздо сильнее, чем должен был. Скучал по их совместным ночевкам, по тому, как во сне Джаред хватался за его рубашку или забавно сопел ему в шею, когда был простужен или мучился от аллергии.  
  
Не то чтобы Дженсен так уж сильно отвык спать один — раздражало скорее то, что его вообще вдруг лишили этой возможности. Только поэтому он с нетерпением ждал возвращения в Канаду, хотя, признаться, и не помнил, когда в последний раз нормально высыпался.  
  
С Джаредом они встретились за несколько дней до начала съемок. Удобно расположившись на заднем дворе в компании собак и бутылки вина, Дженсен лениво наблюдал, как Джаред возится со стейками.  
  
— Может, останешься сегодня? — обернувшись, вдруг спросил тот, неловко потирая шею.  
  
— Конечно, — буднично ответил Дженсен и сам поразился облегчению, которое в этот момент испытал.  
  
***  
  
Воскресным утром, спустя несколько недель работы над новым сезоном, Дженсен снова проснулся в обнимку с Джаредом. Прикрыв глаза, он чутко прислушивался к мерному дыханию за спиной, радуясь тому, что сегодня им никуда не нужно спешить.  
  
Джаред спал, уютно уткнувшись лицом ему в шею и обняв одной рукой за талию. Большой, сильный и горячий, как печка, будто температура его тела на несколько градусов превышала нормальную человеческую. Сквозь легкую полудрему Дженсен рассеянно думал о том, что вот сейчас, наверное, как раз и наступил тот самый момент для паники, потому что через тонкую ткань одежды он отчетливо чувствовал очертания чужого члена. Но вместо этого просто накрыл руку Джареда своей ладонью и снова уснул.  
  
Возможно, его чувства к Джареду не были такими уж платоническими.  
  
***  
  
Во второй раз Дженсен проснулся уже совсем с другим настроением. То, что пару часов назад казалось уютным и правильным, сейчас заставляло его нервно сжимать кулаки и, бормоча нелепые извинения, метаться по комнате в поисках своих вещей. Он видел, как странно смотрит на него Джаред, понимал, что ведет себя глупо, но единственное, на что был способен, — это сухо бросить «увидимся» и сбежать.  
  
По пути он дважды заблудился, а когда наконец сумел добраться до дома — упал на диван и тупо пялился в темный экран выключенного телевизора.  
  
***  
  
— Ты избегаешь меня, — сказал Джаред, передавая Дженсену бутылку пива и присаживаясь рядом с ним за барную стойку.  
  
— Тогда что я, по-твоему, здесь делаю? — пожал плечами Дженсен.  
  
— И все-таки, — вздохнул Джаред, отдирая этикетку, — ты какой-то странный в последнее время.  
  
— Джаред, я здесь. Я пью с тобой пиво, а потом, если не ошибаюсь, мы планировали съесть пиццу и посмотреть телек.  _Вместе._  
  
— Ладно, — нахмурился Джаред, — ты здесь. Но у меня такое ощущение, что ты постоянно думаешь о чем-то и все время стараешься держаться от меня подальше. За последние несколько недель ты ни разу не остался на ночь.  
  
— Так вот оно в чем дело. Я не остаюсь ночевать, да? — чувствуя себя полной скотиной, улыбнулся Дженсен. — А ничего, что я много работаю? И потом, мне казалось, мы уже достаточно взрослые, чтобы спать в одной кровати каждую гребаную неделю.  
  
— Я только это и слышу. Сначала — что у тебя куча дел, потом — что сегодня тебе удобнее остаться дома или что ты встречаешься с друзьями, которых я никогда раньше не видел. И мы оба знаем, что все твои отговорки — полный бред.  
  
Джаред выглядел растерянным и обиженным, и Дженсен ненавидел себя за то, что был тому причиной.  
  
— Не смеши, — мгновенно отреагировал Дженсен. — С чего бы мне тебя избегать?  
  
— Не знаю! — воскликнул Джаред. — Я не знаю, понятно? Но если я сделал или ляпнул что-то, что тебя разозлило, просто скажи мне, договорились? Я хочу все исправить.  
  
— Ты не виноват, — мягко прервал его Дженсен.  
  
— А что тогда?  
  
— Ничего. Ничего, просто, я думаю, нам пора завязывать с этими совместными ночевками. Староваты мы уже для такой ерунды.  
  
— Окей. Если ты так хочешь, я не буду настаивать.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Джаред вымученно улыбнулся и, закусив губу, тряхнул головой.  
  
— Окей, — устало повторил он. — Раз уж мы все так удачно решили, может, теперь пойдем и посмотрим наконец кино?  
  
— Джаред, — Дженсен закрыл глаза и провел ладонью по лицу, — подожди.  
  
— Что опять не так?  
  
— Слушай, я правда не хочу ничего менять между нами. Я хочу, чтобы ты под дурацкими предлогами продолжал приходить ко мне в трейлер, хочу оставаться здесь на ночь, хочу засыпать на твоем плече во время просмотра какого-нибудь фильма, но…  
  
— Но?  
  
— Неужели ты не понимаешь, что это не совсем  _нормально?_  
  
— Кому какое дело?  
  
— Мне есть дело, — признался Дженсен со вздохом. — Потому… потому что я не уверен в том, что мои чувства к тебе все еще платонические. Поверь, так будет лучше.  
  
— Дженсен, — удивленно уставился на него Джаред, — в последний раз я ночевал в одной постели с другом еще в средней школе. И уже тогда не горел желанием когда-нибудь повторить. Мне, знаешь ли, как-то совсем не хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь из моих друзей засыпал у меня на плече, и уж тем более не тянет обнять ни одного из них во сне.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Ладно, — эхом отозвался Джаред. — Я пытаюсь сказать, — беспомощно продолжил он, — что никогда не считал наши отношения исключительно платоническими.  
  
Дженсен откашлялся и вытер взмокшие ладони о джинсы.  
  
— Нет? — напряженно спросил он.  
  
— Мы  _обнимались,_  — коротко рассмеялся Джаред.  
  
— У тебя просто чересчур развитая тактильная чувствительность, — выдвинул новую версию Дженсен, получив в ответ снисходительную улыбку.  
  
— А ты просто феерический кретин, — парировал Джаред, сокращая расстояние между ними и обхватывая лицо Дженсена ладонями.  
  
— Это нормально? В смысле, если я тебя сейчас поцелую? — спросил он.  
  
— Чувак, я только что прямым текстом признался тебе в любви,— фыркнул Дженсен. — Я спал с тобой в одной постели и чувствовал, как твой член упирается мне в задницу. Так что, думаю, да, никаких проблем.  
  
— Отлично, — ухмыльнулся Джаред и, склонив голову, осторожно его поцеловал.


End file.
